


In Dangerous

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 噶X狂兰，黄色废料





	In Dangerous

在树下他摘下骑士的头盔，黑雾消散，露出男人幽魂般苍白的脸。紧锁的眉头深深地皱起来，兰斯洛特赤红的眼瞳注视着他，战斗的欲望和杀意退却之后，狂战士的眼睛像是贴上去的纸一样空洞而茫然。

高文的手指轻轻拂过他被咬得残破不堪的嘴唇，伤口尚未结痂又被撕咬开来，露出黏膜下面鲜红的嫩肉，他分开唇瓣，露出口腔里面还沾着血迹的尖牙。

指尖放在犬齿下面稍微一用力，血珠就渗了出来。兰斯洛特的眼睛里亮起一丝暗色的光，像是盔甲的雕塑恢复了一点活气，他的舌头立即伸过来，包裹住他的手指，仔仔细细地舔掉那点魔力。

他微微低下头，专心致志地吮吸起高文的手指，贯穿左边腹部直到后腰的撕裂伤口让他很难挪动身体。暗红色的鲜血在草地上洇开，黑骑士苍白的脸上流露出痛苦的表情，他很虚弱，十分需要魔力。

但他并没有像吞噬自己的鲜血一样再度用力咬下去。

高文捧起他的脸，亲亲他的额头，将手指抽出来，换成自己的舌头，再度伸进兰斯洛特张开的嘴里。舌尖擦过像是锉刀一样的尖牙，贴上口腔的内壁。兰斯洛特张着嘴，在高文的手心里仰起头，顺从地任他进行着魔力交换的行为。

真乖。高文像是哄着小动物一样地低声说，他的嘴唇翕动，带着热气，含着兰斯洛特的唇。他的右手贴在兰斯洛特的伤口上，温暖而黏腻。血还在流，这种程度的魔力补给没法让他支撑到御主和后备队员赶来的时候。解除武装，兰斯洛特。高文说。我要帮助你躺下来。

破碎的铠甲也化为黑雾崩落，赤裸的惨白身体上，各种各样的伤口和淤青都暴露出来。兰斯洛特很听高文的话。明明已经沦为失去理智、只余杀意，连语言和思考能力也所剩无几的狂战士，在迦勒底的御主和少数几位从者面前，却像被捡走了的流浪狗一样温顺。高文、玛修——加拉哈德、亚瑟王，纠缠在生前死后的因缘，就像漆黑深黯的痛苦与疯狂一样，成为了构成他的一部分。

沉沦于不可解的深渊之中，却又再次见到被狂乱之心紧紧拥抱着的挚爱之人。他不知道对于这个兰斯洛特而言，在迦勒底和他们的相遇，究竟是幸运还是不幸。发疯可以逃避很多事情，兰斯洛特直接、毫无保留地对他们表现出温顺的好意。若是人死而有知该多好呢，高文便可以不用独自揣测，这个他生前从未遇见过的兰斯洛特的心境。现在他看着他躲藏在深渊里，才意识到他们临死之前还未曾向彼此忏悔，告解自己的罪。

高文扶着他的头颈和腰，小心翼翼地让他平躺下来，枕在自己的披风上面。他从兰斯洛特身下抽回手的时候，衣服的袖子已经被鲜血浸得沉甸甸。兰斯洛特注视着他，从喉咙里发出一些小小的低沉呻吟。

我要进行更直接的补魔行为。高文跪在兰斯洛特头边，俯下身，撑在草地上，认真地对他说。兰斯洛特小声地呜呜吼叫着回答他。既然是无意义的叫声，那么我就当做是同意了。

别咬。高文说，先将两根手指插进兰斯洛特分开的嘴唇间，确认他仰躺的位置，然后解开了魔力的着装。怒张的阴茎跳出来，这是极其危险的行为，让他感觉到异乎寻常的兴奋。

仅仅是由兰斯洛特含住自己，就已经兴奋到开始渗出了前液，即使这样也没有关系，这是魔力供给的行为，并非为了享受，为兰斯洛特付出多少次他都愿意。仿佛也知道这样的危险似的，兰斯洛特发出了带着水音的咕呜呜的叫唤，大量的唾液从他尽量张大的嘴角溢出来，伸长的白皙咽喉滚动着，他竭力将唾液、高文的体液、和慢慢探入的阴茎一起往喉咙里吞下去。

黏糊糊的体液涂在男人惨白的脸颊上，再次染湿了他还凝着血迹的长发。兰斯洛特似乎是因为魔力的摄入而兴奋起来，他眨着通红的眼睛，让泪水流下来，喉咙不住地吞咽着，软肉卖力地挤压着性器的顶端，诱惑他深入，牙齿的尖端难以避免地轻微刮擦着阴茎上敏感的皮肤。越发主动的行为让他原本凄惨可怜的模样也变得淫乱色情起来，从喉咙里面传来粘稠的水声，和微弱的嗯嗯鼻音。

高文大口喘息着，他觉得口干舌燥，腰上发软，不得不扶住身边的树干，全身的血液和魔力却都仿佛集中到了和兰斯洛特咽喉黏膜摩擦的地方，硬得厉害。

缓慢地深入然后退出，兰斯洛特的舌头本能地快速舔舐着他粗壮的阴茎，咂咂有声。他的嘴唇尽量避开牙齿，将他裹住，每次高文抽出时他都表现出异常的恋恋不舍。过了一会，似乎不再满足于这样的进度，恢复了一点力量的兰斯洛特抬起手来，抓住高文的大腿，仰起脸更加深入地朝他的阴茎上贴过去，将他的阴茎头完全吞进自己的喉咙，像是渴水一般地吮吸着。

如果股间的圣剑被他认定为是字面意义上的凶器的话，大概会被变成宝具吧。兰斯洛特的宝具。一瞬间，高文甚至感觉到了一丝荒谬不切实际的恐慌，反射性的伸出手去握住了那只攀住他的冰凉发抖的手。这种可笑的幻想让他愈发兴奋起来。我将是属于兰斯洛特的，我的性器——这已经不再有繁衍意义，仅仅是罪恶的快乐象征的器官，完完全全是属于他的。不管是口内还是身体内也好，他愿意让我什么时候射给他，给他多少，我都必须无条件的服从，通过爱欲，他可以随意的操控我，使用我，向我索取，就像他曾经通过我的心来要求的那样。

“兰斯洛特……”高文的声音湿润起来，他抓紧兰斯洛特的头发，将他的脸按在自己小腹上，阴茎完全埋入对方的喉咙。“……哈……兰斯洛特啊……”

一瞬间的窒息感让黑骑士不安地挣动起来，长发蹭在皮肤上的感觉，就好像是抱着柔软的、毛茸茸的令人安心的小猫一样。高文松开了手，一滴也不剩地射在这个男人的喉咙里面，兰斯洛特呜呜咽咽地大口吞着，用手捧住那些来不及吞咽而从嘴角溢出的精液。他的双唇被摩擦到鲜红欲滴，一直张开的嘴角渗出血丝。泪水早就流满了他的面颊，他始终没有咬下去。

过分的快感和虚脱让高文双腿一软，跌坐在地上。刚刚释放过的近乎干涸的身体里面，热情仍然在空虚中激烈地燃烧着。他紧紧抱住兰斯洛特，贴上他的脸，疯狂地亲吻那些眼泪、唾液和精液的水痕，摸索着兰斯洛特的嘴唇，将它们再次渡回到他的口中。

在兰斯洛特的腰侧，仍然能够触摸到翻卷开来的伤口皮肉，但血流已经止住了。高文捧着他的脸来来回回地亲吻，将自己移动到他的双腿之间。紧张激烈的兴奋感还没有退去，他再一次充血挺立起来的阴茎已经在磨蹭着对方的大腿。接下来是直接向体内注入魔力的行为，兰斯洛特。高文对怀中的恋人如此宣告着。在男人渐渐鲜明起来的狂气红色瞳孔中倒映着的碧绿色眼眸，闪闪发光。

 

END.


End file.
